En la intimidad
by Anadelalba
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que aparecieron los héroes. Ahora, después del verano, se reencuentran y algo ha cambiado a sus diecisiete años además de sus cuerpos. One shot LEMON


Intimidad

Tikki se despertó debido al ruido que su portadora estaba haciendo. Medio adormilada se asomó para mirarla y observó que la muchacha se revolvía en la cama, con la sabana caída, una mano metida bajo la camiseta, aparentemente en uno de sus pechos, la otra mano se perdía en el pantalón. Y ambas manos se movían mientras la chica, aparentemente dormida, suspiraba y jadeaba, musitando un nombre: "Adrien, sigue, sigue".

La Kwami no se asustó, hacía días que Marinette hacía lo mismo. El primer día le contó que había soñado que su querido amor Adrien y ella estaban desnudos, y ella miraba sin poder apartar los ojos del miembro erecto de él, tímidamente le tocaba, luego lo rodeaba con una mano y lo agitaba, más tarde se arrodillaba para besarlo y luego chuparlo. Minutos después el muchacho la levantaba para besarla apasionadamente, tumbarla en la cama, hacer que separara las piernas e introducir el miembro en ella.

El sueño acababa siempre ahí, pues la mano que tenía en su entrepierna auto estimulándose en su centro del placer lograba que ella alcanzara el clímax, momento en que se despertaba, completamente arrebolada, envuelta en sudor y jadeante. Esta ocasión fue como todas las demás, Marinette lanzó un profundo jadeo, arqueó el cuerpo y pegó un leve grito que la despertó. Su mirada, un poco perdida, se cruzó con la de Tikki.

–¿Otro sueño húmedo, Marinette? –preguntó la kwami–. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

–Sí, Tikki, otra vez igual –contestó la muchacha recuperando la respiración.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? Llevas dos años detrás de Adrien pero no has conseguido nada ¿no crees que tendrías que hacer caso a Alya y declararte o que lo haga él?

–Es fácil decirlo, pero si casi no puedo ni hablar de eso con él.

–Pues si Mahoma no va a la montaña... He tenido una idea –dijo Tikki–. ¿Te la cuento?

Mientras, en la mansión Agreste, Plagg también se despertaba cuando su portador se levantó de la cama con cierto ruido. Curioso, el negro gato observó cómo el muchacho estaba en calzoncillos y acalorado como todas las noches de la última semana. Además observó divertido un bulto que se marcaba en la ropa interior, además de una mancha más o menos amplia en la misma.

–¿Qué, otra vez dándote alegría? –dijo burlonamente el Kwami.

–Oh, cállate Plagg.

–¿Otro vez te has calentado con esa chica? ¿Qué era esta vez, te sobaba el miembro o eras tú a ella?

–Algo así.

–Pues si tanto te gusta, no sé cómo no la seduces y te la llevas a la cama.

–No es tan fácil.

–¿Cómo que no? Tú te acercas y le dices Marinette, vamos a hacerlo –dijo riendo la pequeña criatura.

–Qué sabrás tú de las mujeres.

–Oye, niño, aquí donde me ves tengo miles de años de experiencia.

–Pues no se nota, no me das ningún buen consejo –reclamó el muchacho y añadió suspirando–. ¡Qué bien le ha sentado el verano! Dejas de ver a una amiga tres meses y cuando vuelves a clase en el nuevo curso te la encuentras así.

–Tengo una buena idea –anunció el kwami.

A la mañana siguiente, lunes de la segunda semana del tercer curso, Adrien llegó temprano como solía, un tanto ojeroso tras el poco dormir, y saludó a su amigo Nino que ya estaba allí.

–¿Otra noche en blanco? –preguntó el moreno al verle la cara.

–Otra vez, y todo igual –le dijo el rubio.

–Bro, pues algo tendrás que hacer, no puedes seguir así mucho tiempo.

–Ya lo sé, pero es que la noto tan lejana...

–Acércate tú, sedúcela, seguro que encontrarás la manera, invítala a salir.

–Eso haré.

En ese instante, los ojos se le fueron detrás de la hermosa chica que había entrado. Efectivamente Marinette había cambiado mucho desde el final del curso anterior hasta el principio de éste, se habían marcado mejor sus curvas de mujer, el pecho le había aumentado a la par que las caderas y la cintura se pronunciaban, seguía conservando sus estilizadas piernas y delicados pies, a la par que deliciosos brazos y suaves manos. Sus rasgos se habían afinado, de manera que, a sus increíbles ojos azules, se unían unos sensuales labios y tersa piel. Además este curso había dejado atrás sus tradicionales coletas y lucía una graciosa media melena suelta con el pelo hasta los hombros. En conjunto resultaba más atractiva que la rubia hija del alcalde.

Adrien no pudo dejar de fijarse en ella, máxime cuando el primer día en que tuvieron clase en el gimnasio, la muchacha usó un atuendo que marcaba el cuerpo, desde entonces tenía esos sueños con ella.

Claro que él no se daba cuenta pero también había cambiado, a mejor en opinión de Marinette. El muchacho había crecido, sus cuerpo, fibroso por el ejercicio de super héroe y los entrenamientos deportivos, dibujaba un magnífico perfil masculino, no demasiado musculado, pero sí de vientre plano, poderosas piernas, decididos hombros y brazos, fuerte torso y su habitual bello rostro. Desde que la semana anterior la azabache viera el cambio del rubio, cada noche soñaba con él de una manera que nunca hubiera pensado.

La relación entre ellos era cordial, de buenos amigos. Al cabo de dos años, la chica había superado sus tartamudeos con él, pero aun no le había declarado su amor.

Pero no solo habían cambiado físicamente, a sus diecisiete años, ambos habían cambiado de mentalidad. Si bien Marinette no había dejado de lado su conocida torpeza, había ganado en seguridad, su atención para con los demás no estaba reñida con mirar un poco más por sí misma. Por su parte el rubio había perdido la candidez de otras épocas, no era descarado ni vanidoso, pero tampoco se dejaba llevar, seguía teniendo una sonrisa amable y era atento con todos, sin dejar de lado tener sus propios criterios.

En lo que ambos coincidían era el descubrimiento de su sexualidad y, como adolescentes que eran, sus cuerpos se lo pedían.

Adrien vio la oportunidad, el sábado actuaba Jagged Stone en un concierto acústico, así que se propuso ir al concierto con ella, y después...

—Marinette —la llamó—. Me he enterado de que el sábado nuestro roquero preferido da un concierto en una pequeña sala. ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

—Claro que sí —dijo la chica.

—Perfecto, el concierto es a las ocho, te recogeré a las siete en tu casa —propuso—. Luego podemos tomar algo.

—Me parece un plan estupendo.

El día llegó, Adrien había concluido todas las tareas y trabajos para tener esa tarde y noche libre, objetivo: seducir y llevarse a la cama a Marinette. Eso sí, si en algún momento ella se negaba pararía, pues no soportaba forzar a su amiga. Le gustaba, pero no tanto como su milady, por eso no trató de salir con ella antes.

El muchacho se arregló convenientemente, una camiseta ajustada, último diseño de la marca Agreste, que le marcaba el torso, unos pantalones también ceñidos, y una chaqueta abierta a juego con los pantalones. El conjunto era elegante y sexy, marcando las formas del cuerpo.

A la hora indicada se presentó en casa de Marinette, llamó y le abrió la madre.

–Hola Adrien ¡cuanto has crecido! –dijo Sabine, que no le veía desde antes del verano.

–Buenas tardes, Sabine –saludó el muchacho.

–Llamaré a Marinette –anunció–. ¡Marinette, Adrien llegó!

–Ya bajo –se escuchó a la citada hablando arriba.

–¿Te apetece tomar algo?

–No, gracias –contestó el rubio.

–¿Y el verano?

–Bien, gracias, estuvimos un par de meses en Estados Unidos.

–Ya decía yo que no estabas por aquí –Sabine sabía que los muchachos salían de vez en cuando, por eso al no saber de él en todo el verano, supuso que estaría de viaje. En eso Marinette bajó.

—Hola Adrien, ya estoy lista.

El aludido se quedó sin respiración pues su amiga iba muy sexy, con un mini vestido negro de generoso escote, pequeños tirantes y poca falda, llevaba medias y calzaba unos tacones que el muchacho no sabía que tuviera pues siempre iba con zapatos planos. Llevaba el pelo suelto como últimamente y se había maquillado con habilidad. En conjunto resultaba muy atractiva. La chica cogió una chaqueta de cuero negra y un bolso y se dispuso a salir.

—Vaya, Mari te ves espectacular.

—Gracias, tu también vas muy elegante. ¿Nos vamos?

—Adiós, hija, adiós Adrien, pasadlo bien.

—Hasta luego mamá —dijo la chica besando a su madre.

—Hasta luego Sabine —se despidió el chico con una apretón de manos.

Marinette precedió a Adrien hasta la calle. El rubio se comía con los ojos a su amiga "menuda belleza, cómo me está poniendo" iba pensando. Por su parte, la azabache también había observado a su amigo y le gustaba el resultado, y se iba preguntando mentalmente si desnudo sería como en su sueño.

Los jóvenes fueron por la calle hasta el local del concierto, una sala como para doscientas personas, en la que durante un par de horas su ídolo, acompañado por una pequeña banda, fue interpretando las canciones de su ultimo disco. Ambos se lo pasaron bien coreando los temas, saltando con el ritmo rápido de algunas canciones, medio bailando alguna balada. Adrien se rozaba todo lo que se atrevía, y Marinette se dejaba, tan pronto sentía cómo el rubio se pegaba a su trasero como que la asía por la cintura, o la cogía de la mano para marcarse un baile. Se lo pasaron bien, pero más importante para ambos fue la sensualidad que emanaban uno a la otra y una al otro.

Salieron del concierto, alegres y contentos por él como por estar juntos pasándolo bien. Se fueron a comer algo a un bar cercano, se sentaron en una mesa uno enfrente del otro. Pidieron y estuvieron comentando un poco el concierto, poco a poco fueron pasando a otras conversaciones.

–Mari, has cambiado un poco físicamente.

–¿Ah, si? ¿En qué? –preguntó inocentemente la chica.

–Te ves espectacular, han aumentado tus... esto... –titubeaba el muchacho.

–¿Mis tetas? –dijo divertida la muchacha ante el titubeo de su compañero–. Sí, he aumentado una talla de copa. ¿Te gusta el peinado?

—Sí, te favorece mucho, estás muy guapa, y sexy con esa ropa.

—¿De veras? Pues no me había fijado —dijo Marinette.

—Me gustas mucho.

—Pues tú también has cambiado ligeramente —la chica obvió la declaración anterior—. Se te ve... más maduro y más interesante.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Tú crees?

—Claro, has crecido en todos los aspectos y has perdido esa cara de niño bueno, ahora pareces más hombre —concluyó la muchacha.

—Supongo que he cambiado, desde luego ahora me gustan otras cosas, más de mayores —dijo haciéndose el interesante—. Por ejemplo, me gustaría verte de otra manera.

—¿De qué otra manera?

—Desnuda —susurró acercándose y mirándola a los ojos.

—Desnuda —repitió Marinette sosteniendo la mirada aunque notando cómo se ponía un poco colorada, un instante después cerro y abrió los ojos con lentitud—. Pues tú desnudo serías un buen espectáculo.

—¿Nos vamos a donde podamos continuar esta agradable charla?.

—Vamos —Marinette se levantó y se puso la chaqueta mientras Adrien llamaba al camarero para pagarle.

Adrien pensó rápidamente, tenía dos posibilidades, en su casa o en la de la chica. En el segundo caso existían más posibilidades de tener problemas en caso de ser descubiertos, mientras que en la mansión Agreste, salvo que la seguridad seguramente les grabara, luego al estar tan deshabitada sería mas fácil no tener problemas. Se decidió por su casa.

—Mari, ¿vamos a mi casa? —preguntó, para luego añadir al verla andar—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No estoy habituada a usar tacones.

—Tranquila, tomaremos un taxi.

El muchacho paró uno, subieron al asiento de atrás y dio su dirección al taxista. Como estaban algo lejos y, pre visiblemente, el viaje durara algún tiempo, Adrien cogió con delicadeza los pies de su amiga y los elevó hasta sus rodillas. Le quitó suavemente los zapatos y se puso a darle un masaje en los pies, sobre todo en la parte delantera. Marinette se dejó hacer, suspirando de gusto ante laa atenciones de su amado. Éste quiso calentar un poco el ambiente entre los dos y, alzando el pie derecho, se dedicó a besarlo y a jugar con la boca aquel pie enfundado en las medias.

Marinette gustó de aquel juego, excitándose con las atenciones y dejándose llevar. El taxi llegó a su destino. Adrien le volvió a calzar los zapatos diciendo con la mirada que aguantara solo un poco más. El chico pagó la carrera y ambos se bajaron del auto delante de la puerta de la Mansión. Adrien abrió con su llave, consciente de las cámaras de seguridad, pero no le importó lo más mínimo.

Como era frecuente, la gran mansión parecía deshabitada porque no se cruzaron con nadie en el camino a la gran habitación del rubio. Marinette se descalzó nada mas entrar para no hacer ruido al pisar con los tacones. Pronto se encontraron, expectantes, en el dormitorio.

—Y ahora ¿qué? —preguntó Adrien un tanto cohibido.

—Ahora tendré mi espectáculo y tú me verás de otra forma —dijo la de los ojos azules un tanto azorada por la propuesta.

—¡Hummm! quieres jugar, ¿eh? ¿una prenda cada turno? —propuso el joven.

—Claro, tú empiezas.

Adrien se situó en medio de la habitación de cara a la muchacha y, con los ojos fijos en ella, se quitó la chaqueta lo más sensualmente que supo, cuando acabó hizo una señal a su amiga de que le tocaba el turno. Marinette se ubicó en frente de él y le replicó quitándose la suya.

—Los zapatos —señaló ella, y añadió—. Yo ya no los tenía.

El rubio asintió y rápidamente se descalzó. Acto seguido colocó sus manos asiendo el bajo de su camiseta cruzándolas y, lentamente y observando las reacciones de ella se fue quitando la prenda. La azabache fue observando el perfecto torso del chico, desde la musculosa barriga pasando por los poderosos pectorales hasta converger el los poderosos hombros. La prenda cayó al suelo, la chica le hizo una seña para que diera una vuelta completa. Así pudo contemplar las espaldas perfectas del rubio.

—Tu turno, Marinette.

La aludida fijó sus azules ojos en los esmeraldas de su amigo para observar sus reacciones. Asió los bajos de su vestido cruzando los brazos y, con toda la lentitud que fue capaz de hacer, fue subiendo la prenda para sacarla por la cabeza. Los perspicaces ojos azules advirtieron una clara excitación en el rubio cuando fue descubriendo piernas en las que se veían dos hitos, primero el final de las medias, luego las bragas negras de encaje. El muchacho se pasó, seguramente sin querer, la lengua por los labios. Un poco más arriba, Marinette fue descubriendo su vientre plano, el inicio de su sujetador y, finalmente con un movimiento rápido, extrajo el vestido por la cabeza, para no perder la mirada del muchacho, que quedó fija en su sujetador negro a juego con las bragas, sin tirantes. Aún tenía los ojos en su pecho cuando Marinette dio una vuelta completa, parándose un instante cuando le ofrecía el culo. Luego se quedó expectante para ver el siguiente paso de Adrien.

El rubio se desabrochó el cinturón, soltó el botón del pantalón y descorrió la cremallera. Tratando de dar alguna gracia a los movimientos se quitó la prenda, quedando en ropa interior. Marinette observó el claro bulto en su prenda íntima.

En los turnos siguientes, la chica se despojó de sus medias mientras el chico se deshacía de sus calcetines. Finalmente se quedaron únicamente tapados sus partes íntimas.

En su penúltimo turno, Marinette soltó los corchetes del sujetados y lo arrojó lejos, quedándose con el pecho al aire. La mirada de Adrien, y el bulto en su única prenda indicaba lo excitado y pendiente del cuerpo de la chica.

En su último turno, el rubio simplemente ahuecó el calzoncillo, y lo dejó caer por sus piernas. La mirada de la chica estaba fija en el miembro viril, plenamente estirado y, una vez liberado de la prenda, apuntando hacia arriba.

De manera automática, Marinette se quitó las bragas, dejando todo su misterio al descubierto. Ahora era Adrien quien no perdía detalle del sexo de su compañera, casi sin alzar la voz, dijo:

—¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?

—Hummm, solo acaba de empezar.

La muchacha se acercó mirando fijamente el miembro erecto hasta llegar a tocarlo. Tímidamente alargó la mano derecha hasta tocarlo, realmente lo sentía caliente. Luego abrió la mano y la cerró agarrándolo en su totalidad, curiosamente era capaz de tocar el dedo pulgar solo con el dedo corazón. Adrien miraba hacia abajo, a la mano de la muchacha y a su propio miembro.

Marinette, con la mente en blanco, movió tímidamente la mano y con ella el cipote, al echar el pellejo hacia atrás, se descubrió el glande como si fuera una bola. Adrien gimió y la azabache intuyó que ese movimiento agradaba al rubio, así que movió la mano hacia fuera y hacia dentro, el muchacho gemía con cada movimiento.

La chica quiso probar otra cosa, se arrodilló de forma que el miembro quedaba a la altura de la boca, elemento que acercó para depositar un beso en la punta. Los labios indicaron a la muchacha que el miembro estaba caliente y húmedo. Soltó la mano pero cogió la base con dos dedos, abrió la boca y se introdujo un poco del miembro en ella. Adrien gimió con mas profundidad, señal que indicaba a Marinette que eso también gustaba al menos rubio. Por eso introdujo mas lo erecto en la boca, cerró los labios y empezó otro vaivén. Del gusto que le daba, el chico puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la azabache, y le guiaba el ritmo del movimiento. Así estuvieron un buen rato, Adrien sentía que, de seguir así, llegaría a la cima, por eso hizo que parara y, usando las manos, tiró de la cabeza de la chica para que se levantara, cosa que ella hizo.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, Adrien se lanzo a besar en la boca a Marinette, ella le devolvió el beso y le agarró la cabeza, parecía que le quería devorar de la fuerza con que le atraía a su cara. Se besaron con pasión en una guerra de lenguas sin cuartel. El rubio apretaba el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo al sujetarla por la cintura, y podía sentir el pecho de ella en su torso e incluso los duros pezones clavándose en su piel, además su miembro trataba de entrar en la gruta de ella por sí mismo.

Al cabo de un rato de besos pasionales, Adrien hizo gala de su fuerza levantando a la muchacha del suelo y llevándola a la gran cama de su habitación. Marinette, sin dejar de besarle, se dejaba llevar. El rubio la echó boca arriba en el mueble, y se tumbó encima de ella besándola. Al cabo dejó la boca y bajó con sus besos por el cuerpo de la chica.

El maratón de besos y caricias transcurrió por el cuello, la parte superior del pecho, hizo un par de escalas técnicas por los dos montes del torso de la chica para coronar sus cimas y descansar, al menos del ascenso, su lengua haciendo círculos por los rosados montículos que se elevaban, duros como piedras, en esos montes. La carrera descendente se reanudó y tuvo como etapa intermedia el hoyito del ombligo, línea que fue superada para acometer el esprint final del pequeño puerto en el botón al inicio del descenso definitivo a la gruta del placer.

En todo el tiempo que duró el descenso, Marinette gemía y suspiraba, y Adrien se paraba cuando notaba un incremento del volumen de suspiros y gemidos. Especialmente fueron profundos en los pezones y, sobre todo, en el clítoris. El corredor húmedo se sorprendió gratamente cuando el terreno se elevó bruscamente, seguido de gemidos, jadeos y un pequeño grito. Marinette alcanzó la cima del placer inducida por su compañero.

Pero Adrien quería más, él no había llegado al súmmum, estaba casi a punto, pero se atrasó un poco para ponerle una funda a su miembro, mientras la chica superaba el clímax. Puesta la goma, el muchacho situó el falo a la entrada, bien mojada, de la cueva placentera. Poco a poco fue introduciendo el miembro, con lo lubricado que la chica tenía el agujero, el falo entró suavemente por entero. Adrien empezó a entrar y salir con ritmo lento, a cada entrada, la chica jadeaba. El rubio aceleró las embestidas, Marinette los jadeos. Al poco la chica estaba otra vez en la cima, el chico la alcanzó poco después.

El miembros se vació en el preservativo mientras ambos terminaban y bajaban de la cumbre. Al poco Adrien sacó el falo, se tumbó al lado de la chica, se quitó la goma y abrazó a su amiga. Marinette se volteó para enfrentarle.

—Te quiero Mari —dijo el rubio para sorpresa de la chica.

—Yo también te quiero Adrien —replicó la azabache.

En un estante de la habitación, Plagg, que se había escurrido de la chaqueta de Adrien mientras éste y Marinette andaban en lo suyo, y Tikki que también había aprovechado la oportunidad de salir del bolso de la chica, charlaban en voz baja.

—Realmente están hechos el uno para la otra —dijo Tikki.

—Pero no me negarás que son un poco patéticos por no haberse dado cuenta antes —dijo el kwami de la mala suerte.

—Si acaban juntos, lo demás no importa.


End file.
